Misadventures Of The 'Tragedy' Dorm
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: The 'Tragedy' Dorm are known for their crazy antics and odd people. Join them in their down right bizarre everyday lives as members of the mysterious school social expermiment 'Shakespeare's Children'.
1. Introduction

**Misadventures Of The 'Tragedy' Dorm**

**A/N - **I've never written a story in the Shakespeare section, lalala~ don't kill me please! I'm harmless!

…

Far away a small isolated island hovers in the sea unknown to many. This island is known for one thing and one thing only. A bizarre social experiment. An experiment not even the students know the motives behind.

A school and it's dorms are the main buildings there, it goes by the name of 'Shakespeare's Children'.

The student's of this school are selectively chosen all across the world, their personality precisely matched to one of Shakespeare's characters. Upon their arrival to the island by private jet they are given their new 'name'. Once given this name, it becomes their own, personal names are not to be used. _Ever. _It was one of the main rules of the experiment.

The rules are very simple:

1. Never tell anyone your true name.

2. Never ask anyone their real name.

3. Do not mix with other genre's "dorms" unless instructed.

4. Do not leave the island. This will be impossible anyway.

Allow me to explain rule three, the dorms at the school are broken up by their genre. And once in those dorms, it is then based on gender as to which level you stay on. Girls are on the top floor. Boys are in the 'basement' level.

Various classes and events are held constantly as well as 'balls' which are held at the end of every school term.

Each dorm is often known for it's specific behaviour and while one would think the 'comedy' dorm would get up to the most amusing and troublesome acts it is surprisingly that of the 'tragedy' dorm known for such acts.

With that I welcome you.

Welcome to the school of 'Shakespeare's Children'.

…

**A/N - **Yeah the purpose of this introduction is so you don't get totally confused by these random yet also related one shots. There will be no specific order unless otherwise stated as in for example: 'part ½' which would indicate a two shot story.

NOTE: These stories are not to be taken seriously, they are so supposed to be a funny and/or stupid depending on how you view my rather idiotic sense of humour.

They also may or may not contain homosexual themes, nothing hardcore, but it will be there =w= Shakespearean yaoi FTW~

…


	2. Forgetting The Ball

**Forgetting The Ball**

…

"So I had this idea about having a movie marathon this Saturday with the whole dorm, what do you think?" Romeo asked giving his hair a bit of flick, it seemed to be a habit the raven hair teen had.

"Better than spending it all by myself…" muttered Hamlet from his spot in a dark corner.

"Hamlet, are you going to come out of your 'emo corner' any time soon?" asked his loyal friend, Horatio.

"No! Leave me alone to wallow in self pity damn!" he cried shaking his fist at said friend.

"You guys do realise that's when the ball is right?" came a voice.

"Holy shit! R and G when did you guys get here!" Romeo all but screamed, from his spot now a good two meters away from where he originally was due to jumping in fright.

"We have names you know." Guildenstern grumbled.

"I believe he was just teasing you." said Horatio.

"The ball's this Saturday oh sweet god I don't have a tux yet!" Romeo exclaimed pacing around in a small circle.

"You don't suppose he'll fall and crack his head on that window sill anytime soon do you?" Rosencrantz asked to no one in particular.

"If his pace gets faster it's highly probable." said his companion.

"Will you guys stop trying to jinx me!"

"Perhaps…" was the response from the two.

"I take it you two have already chosen your outfits then." said Horatio turning to the duo.

"Sure have! Though they are basically the same…" Rosencrantz said scratching his head in a manner that said 'damn now they will really get us confused'.

"They aren't the same, we have different colour schemes, mine has purple," said Guildenstern, "and yours, Rose, has red."

"Hey wait what did you call him?" Romeo asked

"True, but that's about all." Rosencrantz sighed.

"Hello~ listen to me…"

"That's more than enough I think."

"God damn you two!"

"I guess." was the grumbled response.

Guildenstern just shook his head and was oddly surprised Hamlet had come out of his 'emo corner'.

"I guess I'll wear black then." he said.

"Hamlet, why don't you try and add some colour," Horatio suggested in a rather desperate tone, "how about blue? It will match your eyes."

"You pay attention to my eye colour?" Hamlet raised a curious eyebrow.

Horatio on the other hand hug his head concealing his bright red face and slowly walked towards Hamlet's beloved emo corner.

"Did you not just tell me to get out of there?" Hamlet asked, amused.

"Yes, now it's my turn to dwell on my sins." Horatio was already curled into a ball, trying to erase the rather perverted thoughts about his beloved friend in his head.

"Guys! You're meant to be helping with my no tux situation! Not fussing over Horatio's little man crush on Hamlet god damn!" Romeo ranted.

"You have a man crush on me?"

"Don't be absurd!" This, however, was clearly a rather obvious lie.

"I think you kinda do." muttered Rosencrantz casually.

"You're not helping!" Horatio cried.

"Oh god, what style should I get!" Romeo, who was still stuck on the no tuxedo issue ranted, "better yet what colour! What colour does Juliet think I look good in!"

"If she likes you that much I don't think she'll care what you wear," Guildenstern said, Romeo looked at him like he was nuts, "just sayin'."

"If she doesn't like what you wear dump her, problem solved." Hamlet said rather easily.

"I'm not a heartless man like you are! I am a romantic person who strives to make their love happy~" Romeo said in a rather dramatic pose with roses and sparkles around him.

"You realise you still haven't decided on a tuxedo yet right?" Rosencrantz cut in.

"Sweet god I haven't!"

"Yo~ Ro-may-o get chyo' sexy leather clad ass over here!"

"Holy fuck Mercutio found me!" Romeo looked at his friends rather seriously, "If I don't make it back alive tell Juliet I love her, now, I will take my leave!"

With that Romeo ran up the hall as fast as he could away from Mercutio who was just gaining on the group.

"Which way'd the boy go?" Mercutio questioned with a rather creepy look on his face.

Rosencrantz, Guildenstern and Hamlet looked at each other before slowly pointing in the direction and with that Mercutio sped up the hall and out of site.

"Why are you hide'n in there Romeo, such a waste of fine ass…"

"Oh dear god someone help me!" was all the group could here as the voices grew fainter "Juliet! Save me!"

"You can't run from me forever Romeo!" yelled Mercutio, "aren't you supposed to be my best friend!"

"Best friends don't try and rape each other you lunatic!" Romeo screamed.

Back at the group Hamlet just muttered, "well that was weird" before joining Horatio in the 'emo corner'.

"Having a best friend must be tough." said Rosencrantz.

"I thought I was your best friend, do you find it tough being around me?" asked Guildenstern, rather annoyed.

"No, because you don't try and rape me. At least I don't think you do."

"Do what?"

"Rape me in my sleep."

"I have never… maybe only once."

"What?"

"Nothing."

…

A/N - As I said. These are full of nothing but crack and homosexual vibes. Not to be taken seriously.

The whole Mercutio being gay thing is due to being forced to watch the Baz Luhrmann version of Romeo and Juliet in school. Mercutio's blatantly obvious gay character was burned into my mind, mostly due to the scene when he's in drag =.= God I did not like that version.

And yes I did just insinuate R & G are together. Why? They're my Shakespeare OTP =w= They make me lol so much which is why I like making them say weird things. XD

And yes in my head, Horatio is totally gay, or at least bi, for Hamlet XD

Again no need to flame me. This all just for shits and giggles.

…


	3. Swimming Lessons

**Swimming Lessons**

…

Ah~ Swimming lessons.

One of the most anticipated topics in PE.

Clear water.

Girls in revealing bathing suits.

Romeo having a rant about what coloured board shorts to wear.

"Which colour should I weeeeaaar!"

Yep.

All the usual stuff.

"Does it really matter?" Horatio, who had long since changed into a pair of baby blue and white board shorts, asked.

"Yes! I want Juliet to compliment me!" Romeo said waving his arms around.

"Just give it rest would ya." Othello cut in.

"Nobody asked you!" Romeo hissed.

"Oh of course not~" Othello said sarcastically as he headed out of the change room, "no one ever asks the 'black guy'."

Horatio blinked several times and turned to Romeo, "What on earth was that about?"

"I have no idea…" Romeo muttered before quickly holding up three different coloured board shorts and basically shoving them in Horatio's face, "I've narrowed it down to three which one!"

"Tell him the one that looks the worst."

"Hamlet, you're a real asshole you know that?" said Romeo.

"No just mad." he responded, he was currently clad in black board shorts.

"Hamlet, please couldn't you have worn something brighter?" Horatio groaned in frustration.

"What is it with you and telling me to wear brighter clothing, does seeing me in bright clothes excite you or something?"

Horatio's face went bright red.

"And cue Horatio's man crush again." sighed Romeo who had finally decided to wear a pair of blue and green board shorts.

"Will you cut it out with the man crush thing!" Horatio demanded.

"But do you have one?" quizzed Hamlet, not because he was curious, more so because he liked to embarrass his friend.

"No god damn!"

"Guys hurry and get your sexy behinds out here," said Mercutio who was standing in the door way, "More specifically, Ro-may-o, get out here!"

"Why don't you get out of here!" Romeo yelled hiding behind his locker door, "and for the love of god and all that is holy why are you wearing hot pink glittering speedos?"

"All in the name of love darling~"

"I need to scrub my eyes with some bleach…" Romeo muttered once he heard Mercutio leave, "guys?"

Romeo turned to find Hamlet hiding in another of his emo corners crying and an equally horrified Horatio who was frozen to the spot.

"I don't blame them." Romeo muttered as he sighed.

On the opposite side of the changing benches Guildenstern was almost ready to throw up at that terrible sight of Mercutio in that pink speedo.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to unsee that." he shuddered subconsciously tying his board shorts up in a double knot for fear Mercutio might just try and rape him and every other male he could get his hands on. _I fear for Romeo's safety right now _was all he could think.

"Hm? I didn't see, I was getting changed." Rosencrantz said slamming his locker shut.

"It was horrifying Mercutio was- oh my…"

Rosencrantz blinked, "what are you staring at?"

"N-no, nothing at all…" his companion answered lamely.

_No, it has absolutely nothing to do with the tight red short shorts you're wearing, nope, not at all…_ Guildenstern thought, shaking his head furiously.

"You sure?" Rosencrantz questioned.

"Of course…" Guildenstern paused, "it's just what if those shorts of yours fall off? There's basically nothing keeping them there except thin elastic!"

Guildenstern couldn't help himself, he pulled them and let them snap back.

"Ow! Guil, that hurt you jerk!" his friend cried, "and they are perfectly fine."

Romeo who had been watching the bizarre scene unfold before him couldn't help but voice his long time unspoken question, "Are you two in some kind of gay relationship?"

The two in question both almost fell over and answered in unison, "Are you insane!"

"Eh, just checking," he said, "now, come along men. To the pool!"

Thus the little group made their way our of the change rooms. Romeo jumping and turning every five seconds in case Mercutio was after him, Horatio awkwardly dragging a sulking Hamlet who was still curled up in a ball and Rosencrantz completely unaware of his best friends perverted stare.

"It seems the stragglers have finally decided to grace us with their presence." the swimming instructor promptly said when the little group arrived.

"We sure have." Romeo said posing dramatically.

Horatio shock his head at the sight and sighed yet again when he saw Hamlet had found yet another emo corner to sulk in.

"Ah~ Juliet~ You look beautiful as always~" Romeo said dramatically, holding Juliet's hands.

The young girl in question only blushed and looked away, with a hushed "thankyou."

"Oh so Juliet gets praised by her lover but mines sulking in a corner."

"Now, now Ophelia, Hamlet has yet to see you I'm sure he'll praise you." Horatio said although his thoughts were more along the lines of _Hamlet doesn't love you anymore back off bitch! That's mine!_

Ophelia was already looming over Hamlet demanding he look at her a tell her she was pretty. Hamlet finally looked at his harasser and looked her over.

"Well?" Ophelia asked.

"Incredibly plain and boring as usual aren't you."

"You son of a-!"

"Okay! I think it's time to begin class now." the instructor cut in not wanting to deal with a lovers quarrel.

"You got lucky this time." Ophelia glared while Hamlet just shrugged and headed over to the rest of the group.

…

An hour later and everyone was back in the change rooms getting changed into their uniforms.

"I can't believe how many times you tried to molest me!" Romeo raged at Mercutio.

"How else am I supposed to show my love?" Mercutio whined as Romeo threw his towel at his head.

"Don't show it at all!"

Mercutio sighed and decided to let Romeo win. For now.

"Ophelia tried to drown me three times! Just because I didn't say she looked pretty!" Hamlet, now in his uniform, cried.

"There, there," Horatio said gently, patting Hamlet on the back softly, "it'll be alright, she won't hurt you again." _If she does I'll be the one drowning someone _Horatio added in his mind.

"We're not even dating anymore! Why does she stalk me Horatio?" Hamlet continued.

"I guess she can't let go?" Truth be told Horatio himself had no clue, Hamlet had dumped her rather harshly so he was amazed she wasn't totally avoiding him.

"Not to worry buddy we'll help you out." Rosencrantz said giving Hamlet a slap on the back, probably a little too hard.

"You're going to wind him Rose." Guildenstern muttered with a sigh that said '_I can't take you anywhere can I_'.

"At least you didn't get felt up by random people in the pool." Rosencrantz sighed, "I know for a fact that damn Player felt me up on more than one occasion, I caught him so I think he stopped, but it still kept happening! Why!"

"W-who knows…" _don't look guilty, don't look guilty, _was the mantra playing through Guildenstern's mind.

"It wasn't you right Guil?"

Guildenstern was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a few seconds there. "D-don't be silly, why would I?"

"You were the only one with me the whole time."

"It wasn't me!"

"I don't believe you."

"You never do." he sighed.

"No one would believe you." Romeo cut in.

Guildenstern promptly threw a wet towl at Romeo's face.

"What the hell!" Romeo yelled, towl still stuck to his face.

"Oh by the way Mercutio used the towl you currently have on your face." Guildenstern said casually.

"Oh my God, ewwww!" Romeo screamed before running out to the showers with intentions of scrubbing himself until he was 'clean'.

Rosencrantz giggled a little, "Your terrible Guil."

"I know."

"Mercutio didn't really use that towel did he?" Hamlet asked obviously calmed but still clinging to Horatio for dear life.

"No, I was just teasing him."

"Oh dear…" was all Horatio could think of to say.

…

A/N - =w= How do I come up with this madness? XD dear god Shakespeare would be horrified.

And yes, I have decided that the Romeo in this story rants and worries about his clothes a lot. My decision is final.


	4. Late Night Sneaking

**Late Night Sneaking**

…

**Warning**: Contains implied homosexual themes.

…

It was a well known fact throughout all dorms, 'you may not leave your dorm room after 9 pm'. As one can imagine many students resent the rule, and not only do they hate said rule, they often break said rule as well.

It was roughly five past nine at night when Horatio checked his clock, great, now he was stuck in his room with nothing to do, he didn't even have a book to read since he'd just finished the only one he had with him. With a frustrated sigh Horatio opened his window to let the cool summer air blow in, it was rather dark outside so there really wasn't much to look at, so when Horatio heard a rustling sound right by his window he screamed and rather ungracefully leapt to the other side of his window smacking his head in the process.

"Shhh!" was what came from the darkness.

"Romeo? For heavens sake what are you doing!" Horatio demanding upon realising Romeo was climbing up the drain pipe up the side of the wall which was covered in ivy.

"Going to see Juliet, duh." he responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why didn't you use the stairs?" Horatio asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the patrol guys are still up on the girls level." Romeo said, "now if you excuse me, my beloved Juliet awaits~" With that Romeo continued awkwardly climbing up the drain pipe.

Horatio shook his head and closed his window sitting down at his desk not tired and totally bored until…

_SLAM!_

"Oh dear god that was close!"

"Holy Jesus!" Horatio fell out of his seat and hit his head for the second time that night.

"Horatio, are you alright?" now kneeling in front of said injured person was Hamlet.

"Are you insane!" Horatio paused after he had said that, "No wait, never mind that, why were you panicking?"

"Oh, I guess I should have left a little earlier because the dorm patrollers arrived just as I opened your door," Hamlet sighed, "thankfully they didn't see me."

"Okay that I understand, but Hamlet, why did you come here?" Horatio asked still sitting on the ground, trying not to get too hopeful by the whole situation.

"I don't know really," he said lamely, "I was in one of my bad moods and figured since when I'm around you I generally feel better than usual I'd come over."

Horatio flushed a little at that, "I… see."

"Does your head hurt still?" asked Hamlet.

"Yes," Horatio admitted, "I've hit it twice tonight thanks to Romeo scaring me."

"Romeo came here?" Hamlet seemed a little pissed by that idea.

"No! He was climbing the drain pipe outside to get to Juliet's room." Horatio quickly corrected.

"What an idiot." Hamlet could only comment.

"I said something very similar to him." Horatio sighed nursing his head and slowly rising to his feet, Hamlet helping him steady himself.

…

Meanwhile only one door up the hall Rosencrantz was carefully peaking out his bedroom door watching as the dorm patrollers made their way past his room and up the stairs to the girls section.

"Looks like it's safe now…" Rosencrantz whispered to himself before quietly and skilfully heading out his door and creeping just across the hall to his destination.

After he'd arrived in said room he sighed loudly and flopped down on the small bed.

"Guil, why can't you sneak to my room at least once in a while? It's annoying." the auburn haired teen pouted.

"Because you sneak better than I do, I'd get caught for sure." his companion said putting the book he was reading down.

"So your saying I'm good at sneaking?" Rosencrantz quizzed.

"Yes, your graceful which means you can sneak easily." Guildenstern said, totally ignoring the blush he knew was on his face in favour of looking at his companions reaction. He was pleasantly surprised to say the least. Rosencrantz had curled up in a slight ball and was hiding his face in a pillow.

"D-don't say that kind of thing, it's embarrassing." was the muffled response.

"But it's true, you are very graceful, you body reflects it." Rosencrantz shuddered when he felt a gentle hand on his rather feminie waist.

"Hn, stop it Guil, it tickles," Rosencrantz said giggling a little, slowly releasing the pillow he was holding.

"Sounds like it's doing more than just tickle." Rosencrantz flinched when he realised Guildenstern was laying behind him, he moaned a little.

"S-stop it…" he whined curling in on himself again.

"You really want me to stop?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

"… Yes."

Guildenstern made a move to stand up and was promptly dragged back down when arms encircled his waist.

"No…" his submissive companion murmured.

"No what?"

"D-don't… stop…" Rosencrantz realised he had just dug his own grave.

"Remember you asked for it~" the auburn haired teen was flipped on his stomach and pinned down.

"You know what I've changed my mind!" Rosencrantz said quickly squirming around.

"Too late~"

"No! Wait- ah! Where are you touching cut it out…!"

"It feels good right?"

"Ahn, no wait, hn, you pervert, that place is…"

The rather intimate sounding conversation was easily heard by Horatio and Hamlet who were in the neighbouring room trying to sleep.

"W-what on earth are they doing in there?" Horatio mumbled.

"Do you want to take a guess?" Hamlet dead panned.

"Y-you don't suppose they're doing 'that', do you?" Horatio asked hesitantly.

"There's only one way to find out." said Hamlet promptly getting out of bed and heading for the door.

"You! Where are you going!" Horatio yelled softly.

"To see what they are doing obviously." said Hamlet as if it were obvious.

"You can't just barge into someone's room what if they really are…"

"Then I'll beat myself in the head so I won't remember or I'll be scared so much I'll get self induced amnesia." said Hamlet heading out the door.

"Ah! Wait Hamlet you idiot!" Horatio awkwardly stumbled out the door after his friend.

"Shall I knock or just open the door?" Hamlet wondered out loud.

"Don't do either, let's just go back to sleep!" the desperation in Horatio's voice was rather obvious at this point.

"Ow you idiot that hurts!" came a voice from inside.

"I'm trying to be gentle, stop moving so much."

"It's kind of hard not to."

"Don't be absurd."

"That's it I'm opening it!" Hamlet said swiftly throwing the door open.

"Holy god they…" Horatio paused to actually get a good look at the scene in front of him, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Clearly, I'm giving him a massage." Guildenstern said as if to say, 'well what else would we be doing are you a pervert or something?'.

"Yeah right, more like your trying to break my spine!" Rosencrantz cried rather annoyed.

"Because you're not holding still!"

"Get off!" Rosencrantz promptly rolled onto his back and kneed his 'attacker' off the bed.

"That was totally unnecessary." Guildenstern grumbled from his spot on the floor.

"Apparently you were wrong Horatio." Hamlet said glancing at his friend.

"Somehow, I'm oddly glad about that." Horatio sighed trying to smooth down some of his dark brown hair.

"Wrong about what Hamlet?" Rosencrantz asked.

"Horatio thought the two of you were engaging in some kind of sexual activity." Hamlet laughed, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern on the other hand just glared daggers at Horatio.

"You what!" The two yelled.

"What! If anyone else heard the sounds you were making they would have thought the same thing!" Horatio yelled, he squeaked when the pair began advancing upon him with rather pissed looks on their faces, "Oh dear god don't kill me!" With that Horatio ran out of the room and up the hall.

Hamlet just sighed with a crooked grin on his face, it wasn't everyday he got to see Horatio panic like this, if only he had his camera.

Just on cue the dorm patrollers arrived and loudly blew on their whistles and screamed "EVERYONE GET BACK IN YOUR ROOMS!"

…

A/N: this chapter originally had a different ending in which R&G were actually engaging in and I quote Hamlet 'some kind of sexual activity'. But I decided to deal with their relationship later so I rewrote the ending~ w

…


	5. You're Alive!

**You're Alive!**

…

**Warnings: **course language.

..

"Horatio seems to be taking a long time getting his mail." Hamlet murmured from his emo corner in the dorms living-kitchen area.

"Maybe Mercutio finally gave up on Romeo and went after him instead." joked Rosencrantz.

"Don't even say things like that as a joke! It's scary!" Hamlet turned quickly with a horrified look on his face.

"Hey everyone I'm back, look who I found on my way back." Horatio said gesturing to his side.

"My awesome cousin you've returned to save me!" Romeo shouted jumping out of his seat and latching on to said cousin.

"Benny! You're alive~!" Mercutio yelled and latched onto Benvolio as well.

"I just had a flu, of course I'm alive." Benvolio muttered as he was crushed by his two friends.

"Then why'd they keep you in that hospital that probably isn't even a hospital?" Romeo questioned now standing before his cousin, Mercutio still clinging to Benvolio.

"They said something about not wanting other people to get sick at the same time and affecting the experiment," Benvolio said with a shrug, "whatever that means."

"Who cares your back that's all that matters~"Mercutio said throwing an arm around Benvolio's shoulders almost knocking the brunette over in the process.

"So, did I miss much while I was away?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing much really," said Romeo before grinning, "other then we've basically confirmed Horatio has a man crush on Hamlet."

"For the last time I do not!" Horatio cried out from where he was sitting on the nearest sofa.

"I don't think he does Romeo." said Benvolio.

"He's in denial still, he'll admit it eventually." said Romeo waving a dismissive hand.

Horatio just face palmed while Hamlet snickered from his spot in the corner still amused by Horatio's reactions to Romeo's teasing.

"Right~" Benvolio said in a disbelieving tone, "what else? Has Tybalt tried to kill you for dating his beloved little cousin yet?"

"He still doesn't know." Romeo said a with a smug smile.

"Really?" Benvolio raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing Romeo.

"It's true that guys a total dumbass when it comes to things like that," Romeo said laughing.

"U-um Romeo?" Benvolio muttered.

"Seriously, he's so stupid there's no way he'd know I'm going out with Juliet." Romeo proclaimed smugly.

"Oh I wouldn't, would I?" came a relatively chilling voice from behind Romeo.

"H-Holy shit!" Romeo screamed and ran behind Benvolio.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Tybalt growled.

"J-Juliet has the right to see anyone she wants, you can't stop us!" Romeo yelled with a shaky voice.

"Well I forbid it! Our families forbade love between sides years ago!"

"Isn't that just in the play?" Horatio asked, confused by the statement.

"No in real life too." Romeo muttered still hiding behind a slightly terrified Benvolio.

"You know you technically just broke one of the experiments rules right Romeo?" Guildenstern informed the teen.

"Crap!"

"Sucked in." Tybalt snickered.

"Hey shut up you started it!"

"Oh and I'm so afraid of someone that's using their cousin as a meat shield." Tybalt said sarcastically.

Romeo promptly knocked Benvolio out of the way, said teen falling backwards onto the nearest sofa almost crushing Horatio.

"Pfft- idiot." Tybalt said.

"You're not the brightest person on earth either though are you Tibby?" Mercutio butted in, Romeo honestly couldn't have been happier.

"I don't wanna hear that from a queer!" Tybalt shot back.

Mercutio sighed, "here come the gay insults again, you know I'm not actually gay right?"

"Like hell I'd believe that!"

"Good for you then~" Mercutio said cheerfully.

While that had been going on Romeo had been carefully trying to sneak out of the room only to be caught by Tybalt.

"Where the fuck do you think you're goin'!" Tybalt yelled chasing after Romeo as he ran out of the room.

"You're not going to follow them Benvolio?" Horatio asked.

"No way! I don't wanna get beaten up!" Benvolio shouted automatically.

There was a bang as the front door was slammed open followed by yells of 'I'll kill you' and 'have mercy'.

"Alas poor Romeo I knew him well." said Hamlet a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Hamlet! That's horrible!" Horatio gasped horrified as spun around to face his friend.

"TYYYYYYYBAAAAAAAAAAALT!"

A rather high pitched scream rang through the dorm followed buy the thudding of feet on stairs.

"If you lay another hand on Romeo I swear there will be all hell to pay!" Juliet screeched as she charged out the front door.

The group in the living area sat in silence for a long time before Rosencrantz spoke up in a cheerful voice, "well! That was interesting wasn't it?"

"I-I had no idea Juliet could get angry…" Benvolio stuttered.

Everyone's heads turned as they heard the front door click shut and the shuffle of feet.

"Can you make it upstairs Romeo or should a treat your injuries down here?" Juliet's now soft, gentle voice drifted through the dorm.

"I-I can make it…" Romeo groaned

Mercutio blinked, "shit, Tybalt must have really done a number on him."

"Y-yeah." Benvolio said quietly standing next to Mercutio.

"Speak of the devil." Hamlet said as Tybalt walked into the room.

"Wow!" Mercutio gaped pointing at Tybalt's black eye, "did Romeo give you that!"

"N-no…" was the muttered reply.

"Then…?" Mercutio pressed.

"Juliet did."

The room fell silent as everyone thought the same thing.

_She's a devil with an angels face._

_..._

**A/N:** Well I had to bring in Benvolio and Tybalt SOMEHOW didn't I? x'D Also, I'm sorry if I just destroyed your views on Juliet XD Don't hurt me T^T Oh! Sorry it's so short too 3

…


End file.
